


You are welcome

by Andropedia



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: 3 times Maho was more helpful than Miho thinks





	You are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a clue if this is any good at all. Had an inspiration. Went with it, and threw together this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**The Day of Maho's last Match**

 

“I told you we would win next time.” Maho stated nonchalantly, as she and her sister shared a hug in front of her Tiger I.

 

“Please, they are no match for us.” the slightly sharp voice of the soon to be Captain of the older Nishizumi's team interjected from the top of the Tiger II next to them.

 

“Oh, hey Erika. Didn't catch you before the match.” Miho waved at the blonde, but not as confident as she usually would, quickly retracting her hand, and a strange expression crossed her face for a second, prompting Maho to give her a questioning look, she pointedly ignored. The blonde barely regarded her at all, only politely nodding at her. “Miho.”

 

After the tanks had been loaded and prepared for transport, there was set to be a small farewell party for the outgoing commander, who would leave for University in Germany soon. Although the occasion wasn't solely happy because this was the last time they would go into battle together, most of the Kuromorimine girls were cheerful because of their win, and only wished the best for the tall brunette.

As the party progressed Maho noticed her sister sitting at a table with her friends, not participating in their cheerful banter, but unmotivated poking around in the piece of cake on the plate in front of her, while almost sorrowfully looking across the room.

When the brunette followed her gaze, she found her best friend standing on the other side, vividly chatting with one of their teammates, she knew had a crush on the blonde, and apparently quite enjoying herself doing so.

It didn't take her long to connect the dots. After they came to Ooarai's rescue, the two most important people in her life had spend a lot of time coming to terms with the decision Miho had made during her last battle for Kuromorimine, and had been spending time together when ever their schedules would allow for it ever since. Until a few weeks before the match, that is.

In disbelief she was about to do this, she let out a light sigh, then walked over to where the pair was standing.

 

“Sayako-san. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about who is going to be second in command, after Erika takes over.” She sweet talked the other brunette. “Oh and Erika, I believe Miho wanted to talk to you.” She added, nodding into the general direction of her sister. The blonde gave her a bewildered look, but nonetheless complied, and after only nodding in acknowledgment, trotted over to where Miho was sitting, followed by what looked like a pretty awkward exchange of words from where Maho was standing.

 

When the evening approached it's end, and she was _still_ trapped with the other girl, enumerating to her all the great improvements she envisioned for the team, Erika and Miho were still sitting at a table apart from the other girls, quietly huddled together, watching the party form afar, only exchanging a few words from time to time.

 

* * *

 

**First Day of Winter Break**

 

The Nishizumi sisters had both returned home for the holidays, and it was a quiet winter day, as occasional snowflakes quietly floated to the ground.

 

“Erika. I didn't expect you today.” Maho's voice greeted the blonde as she casually passed the half open door to her room in the Nishizumi residence.

 

_Shit._

 

Erika took a short moment to come up with a believable explanation.

 

“Captain, I didn't know you had arrived already.” she tried to buy some time.

 

“You are the captain now.” the brunette replied helpfully and smiled. “You can _always_ call me Maho from now on. And I arrived yesterday evening.”

 

“I'm here to get a second opinion on our strategy for the next match from Miho.” the blond replied as confidently as she could manage. It wasn't technically a lie. They would probably do that _eventually_.

 

“Ah. I see.” the taller brunette replied. Erika couldn't place the expression on her face or the strange ton in her voice, she thought she had never heard before. “Discuss it with me then.” Maho added.

 

“No, I mean; It wouldn't be a second opinion if I discussed it with you. I already know you would approve.” the other girl barely fend of, followed by a maybe too loud sigh.

 

“So you would rather discuss it with the enemy?” What was it with that teasing tone all of the sudden.

 

“It's against Pravda, not Ooarai. And Miho would be watching anyways.” Erika reasoned, even slightly outraged because of the notion Miho was an enemy.

 

“Alright then. If you don't need my expertise.” Maho replied, feinting being offended.

 

“No, Captain. I--” her former teammate hastily replied, obviously unable to pick up on the fact she was made fun of.

 

“Mother went off to visit Father at sea. So you can _discuss strategy_ as loud as you want.” A for her standards almost grotesque smirk spread on the brunettes face as she uttered the words.

 

For a moment all the color drained from Erika's face, but soon returned as a deep crimson.

 

“You. What. How?” the current captain of the Nishizumi-style stammered.

 

“Please. You are not as subtle, _and quiet_ , as you two think. And it didn't help, you were crawling through the rosebushes yesterday evening, either. I would have thought you'd be more adept in _Tarnen und Täuschen_ than that.”

 

Now a worried expression was forming on the younger girls face. If Maho had seen her, surely their mother had too. Her days in Sensha-dō were most likely numbered.

 

“Don't worry, I told Mother you were there to welcome me home, and I told you to not use the front door because I didn't know whether she would be asleep by the time I arrived.” Maho established, like Erika's expression was her cue.

 

“I don't know how to thank you.” the blonde replied flabbergasted. If she didn't deem it completely inappropriate she would definitely hug her best friend right now.

 

“I know it doesn't look like it most of the time. But I love Miho more than anything else in the world. If you hurt her, you are never setting a foot near a tank again. If you are lucky.” the tall brunette established in a very serious tone and with a grim expression, unmistakeably not joking.

 

“Yes Captain.” Erika replied, intimidated by the threat.

 

“Now go, before Miho thinks you got lost.” Maho smiled again.

 

 

 

“Your sister knows.” Erika greeted Miho as they broke their kiss in the doorway of her room.

 

“Maho knows what?” Miho replied, slightly dense as usual.

 

“Maho knows about _us_.” the blonde reiterated. “She just gave me _the talk_.” the blonde added. “More of a threat really. She basically said I was out of Sensha-dō if I hurt you.”

 

Suddenly the small brunette burst into heartfelt laughter, leaving the other girl confused. Surely this was nothing to laugh about. They both knew she was capable of that.

 

“She gave me _the talk_ , too.” Miho exclaimed, still laughing, and pulled the other girl onto her bed with her.

 

“She said, even if we are sisters, if I hurt her best friend, she would see that I never set foot into a tank ever again.” the smaller woman stated, imitating Maho's stern expression and tone on the last part, before letting out another happy giggle.

 

“She cares after all.”

 

* * *

 

**End of Winter Break**

 

It was the last they before the sisters would leave their home again; Miho off to Oorai, and Maho back to university. As a family tradition, the three of them would have a large and very solemn family dinner to conclude the holidays, that evening. Usually that was a happy occasion for Miho, since their mother would be in a particularly peaceable mood that day, almost avoiding Sensha-dō as a topic entirely and rather inquiring about their lifes and friends.

This time however the smallest brunette was in a sad mood, since she had forgotten about the dinner entirely, and didn't manage to see Erika a last time before she would leave. And more importantly tell her the one important thing she hadn't before. Something she had planed for the whole week, but was too anxious to actually do.

Although her big sister noticeably tried to relieve her of most of the chores involving the dinner, her mood could be described as melancholic at best. After all it was their last year in school, and therefore the last break until they graduated and Erika would surely join Maho in Germany, leaving them a few thousand kilometers apart. The whole thought made her sick.

 

It took her a while to make up her mind.

 

“I think I'll go for a walk.” Miho called down the hall, already one arm in her jacket, and fidgeted with her phone, trying to call the blonde.

 

“You can't go now.” Maho replied, a serious tone in her voice, as she and their mother exited the kitchen.

 

“But I need to...” the smallest woman replied, suddenly on the verge of tears, because of the irrational fear she might not see blond again, at all.

 

“It's already six, if you go now, you won't be back in time.” Shiho said, in a serious tone. “Dinner is about to be ready.”

 

Suddenly the tension was broken by a knock on the door. Startled by the sound Miho spun in place, now staring at the door.

 

“Aren't you going to take it?” the matriarch asked sharply, as her youngest daughter was standing next to the door motionlessly.

Before she could react Maho was already past her and opened the door.

 

“Hallo.” an all too familiar voice rung through the hall. “Am I too late? Why are you looking at me like that?” Erika's voice politely addressed the smaller brunette, who was staring at her blankly.

The blonde apparently was on her best behavior, wearing an outfit that closely resembled her uniform, but was more casual and appropriate for the occasion, and holding what looked like a neatly wrapped bottle of wine under her arm.

 

“You are here.” Miho replied sheepishly after a long silence, trying really hard not to simply tackle and kiss her.

 

“Shiho-san invited me, since Maho told her my parents weren't there over the holidays.” the blonde explained, still standing on the doorstep.

 

Miho shot her sister a teary-eyed look, unable to put into words what this meant to her, still struggling to process what was transpiring.

 

“Are you not going to ask your girlfriend in?” Shiho's voice broke her out of her bubble.

 

“I.. my what?” the brunette replied, now completely overwhelmed by the situation.

 

“Oh, am I mistaken, are you not seeing each other?” her mother inquired calmly, not even the slightest hint of judgment or condemnation in her voice, and Miho's expression turned into full on disbelief.

 

“Please come in.” Maho invited the blonde in, lightly chuckling at the way they apparently broke her sister, as the former teammates exchanged a warm hug.

 

Evidently Miho was the only one who wasn't aware of this very particular dinner arrangement beforehand.

 

After she had closed the door, Maho walked past her again, but then stopped midway, and affirmatively squeezed the shoulder of her sister, who was just standing there, eyes still fixed on the sight of the blond standing in front of her. “You are welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
